


Backstabbing Business Trips

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Hakoda, Alpha Jet, Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Murder, Azula and Ozai are bitches, Beta Aang, Cheating, Company Owner Zuko, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko leaves for business trips quite often. What happens when he comes home early one day?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar) - Relationship, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Backstabbing Business Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Sad cheating fic cause I’m a dick and have nothing better to do with my life.

Zuko came home to the repulsive smell of sex.

He had been gone for a couple of days on a business trip and he came back a day early.

He walks into his room and almost throws up at the sight he sees.

His boyfriend, Sokka, and his ex, Jet, were….

Zuko turns and leaves, ignoring Sokka’s panicked cry of “Zuko.”

He was packing his stuff when Sokka walks in, clothes in a disarray. The random omega hooker quickly runs out of the house.

“Zuko, what, listen please, I wanted to tell you, I swear, I’m sorry, I-” Sokka says.

Zuko’s glare shuts him up.

“I called Katara to bunk with her. I’m leaving. Have fun with your boyfriend,” Zuko says coldly.

He walks into Jet on the way out. 

“Look, Zuko, we wanted to talk to you about a threesome and-” the alpha starts.

“A threesome! Are you fucking serious! I have dealt with shit my entire fucking life and I thought Sokka would be different. I thought he would be nice. But instead, he was screwing with my ex when I was gone. And they apparently thought to do it with some random omega whore too! A threesome is done with three people not two behind the thirds’ back with a slut. Just leave me the fuck alone,” Zuko screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Sokka looked broken and Jet looked sick. 

Sokka tried to move forward but was slammed back.

Aang has pushed him out of the way, red with anger.

Toph stood there, body rigid.

She grabbed a sobbing Zuko and ushered him out.

Katara and Hakoda stood in the doorway stone-faced.

Sokka frowned. “Dad, what are you doing here?”

“Katara was at home with us for dinner. She picked up Aang and Toph on the way here.” Hakoda said, ice lacing with venom in his voice.

“Look, it’s not what it looks-“ Jet starts.

“Really!” Katara explodes, anger radiating from her shaking body. “Because it looks like you cheated on your boyfriend, your abused, hurt, kind, caring, amazing boyfriend for this piece of shit! How could you? Zuko loved you and you betrayed him. Until he forgives you, none of us ever will, got that?”

Sokka looks to Aang, but he was worse than Hakoda and Katara both.

“I saw him after Ozai and Azula ganged up to try and kill him. He was broken and hurt. Then you took him in and cared for him. You hurt him more than the two of them ever could,” Aang said. “I wish I could say I was sorry for no longer being your friend, Sokka. I now regret it that I forgave you, Jet. I will never forgive either of you. I hope you two burn in hell.”

They all turned and left, leaving Sokka broken and hurt. 

“I’m sorry,” Jet says simply, leaving.

Sokka sat in his abandoned apartment, wishing he could turn back time and bring Zuko back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please!


End file.
